In the U.S. alone, over 18 billion pictures are taken annually. A few examples of the way people use photographs are to record inventories of their belongings, to record special events in their lives (such as weddings, holidays, birthdays, etc.), and to record travel experiences. As a result of the number of pictures taken annually, there is considerable demand for such items as photo frames, photo albums, and other photo related products.
The display device of the instant invention provides users with a collapsible, compact, and convenient way to display their photos. The display device of the invention also provides the opportunity to enhance the display of the user's photographs. The subject(s) of the photographs contained in the display device appears to be part of a specific event, locale, or story depicted on the device. This allows users to have more personalized recollections of the event or locale. For example, the display device can depict a scene from a motion picture, a theme park, a stylized event with favorite fictional or non-fictional characters, or many other scenarios.
Photo display devices are found in the prior art which are related to the invention to some extent. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,421 to Arakaki. Arakaki discloses a personalized photo album that has a specialized recess in each of its front and back covers. The owner can insert personal indicia, such as a photograph, in each recess to clearly associate the album with him- or herself. This is the extent of the personalization of the photo album and does not give the appearance of photo subject interaction with scenes depicted on the album's pages as does the instant invention. Further, the photo displayed is left flat when on display and the album does not allow for easy, stand-alone display of a photograph.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,767, Wyant discloses a portfolio with a cover that can display selected photographs. The cover of this portfolio has a transparent film over it. The user places photographs between the film and the cover such that the photographs are visible through die cuts in the cover when the cover is closed. Wyant does not disclose the inclusion of graphics to give the appearance of interaction between the subjects of the photos and the scenes depicted in the graphics. As with the Arakaki patent above, the photo is displayed flat and the portfolio does not allow for easy, stand-alone display of a photograph.
D'Andrea discloses a specialized book in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,935. The book includes superimposed die cuts in its pages, as well as a cover that provides a recessed area for a mirror or display of photographs on its outer surface. A user places a photograph on the inside front and/or back covers such that the photograph is visible through the die cuts. The die cuts are cut through the entire thickness of each page. The die cuts can be placed to give the appearance of limited interaction between the subject of the photograph and the scenes depicted in the book. The scenes in the book are portrayed by drawings, such as line drawings or the like. While these illustrations do suggest limited interaction with the scenes they depict, they do not provide the realism photographic or photo-realistic images would. Further, the photos are displayed flat and the book does not allow for easy, stand-alone display of a photograph.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,752, Wagner discloses a place mat that provides for the display of a card. The place mat has a transparent front panel through which photographs and/or card inserts selected by the user can be viewed. The card inserts can display graphics related to the photos displayed. The appearance of interaction or involvement of the subjects of the photos and cards is not contemplated. The photos displayed are displayed flat, and the mat must either lie flat on a surface or be hung on a wall.
In a later patent to D'Andrea, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,345, a method of making a publication is disclosed. The publication, such as a book, contemplated is geared specifically toward association with team sports and provides for the display of a photograph in such a format that it appears that the subject of the photograph is part of a scene depicted in the book. The scene is typically an artist's rendering of a portion of a game played by a particular team. As in her earlier book, D'Andrea uses superimposed die cuts in the pages of the book. A photograph is placed on the inside back cover. The die cuts are situated so that the photograph can be seen therethrough. Graphics are placed around the die cuts so that it appears that the subject of the photograph is part of the scene(s) depicted.
The book disclosed in the second D'Andrea patent has many of the same disadvantages as the first. The illustrations are drawings as in the books of the first patent and do not give the realism that photographic or photo-realistic images would. The photo displayed is displayed flat and the book does not provide for easy, stand-alone display of a photograph.
Typical stand-up photo frames share some of the disadvantages of the above prior art. They almost universally provide only for the flat display of photographs. The folding leg typically supporting these frames is not always reliable and is frequently difficult to use. Few, if any, of these frames provide a support which sets itself up.
None of the prior art photograph display devices include instructions for taking a photograph that will yield an image optimally sized for use in an associated display device. This could often result in the improper or inadequate display of the photo. The user may also resort to taking a number of photos on a hit-or-miss basis until an appropriately sized photo is obtained, resulting in increased costs to the user. Additionally, sample images giving examples of photo composition and image size are not provided in the prior art. Users who have little knowledge of good photograph composition would thus have little chance of taking a photograph that is composed appropriately.